


Take A Break

by smut_needs_me



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_needs_me/pseuds/smut_needs_me
Summary: Rafael couldn't keep his promise not to work on your long weekend together so you try to seduce him into stopping but he turns the tables on you wink wink wink





	Take A Break

Rafael had been working on this case nonstop for WEEKS. Which means your sex life had been put on the back burner. He FINALLY agreed to take a long weekend so you guys could spend some time together. He had a quick meeting Friday morning and then after that was all yours. But he can’t help himself and of course when he gets home he says he just needs to work “only for an hour cariño.” Well, an hour turned into two and two turned into three. You decided enough was enough, he needed this long weekend, you BOTH did. You decided your best course of action would be to seduce him into stopping for the weekend.

At first you just leaned over his desk in your VERY lowcut shirt “Papi please be done for the weekend, im bored and I want to play…” but he doesn’t even look up from his paperwork and instead just gives you the old “Not now Cariño” line and picks up his phone to make a call. You walk behind him and start massaging his shoulders and purposely push your breasts forward so he leans back against them. You move your hands down to rub his chest and lightly snap his suspenders. You can feel his heart rate pick up but he’s still on the phone and has his poker face on so you lean down to lightly kiss his earlobe and neck to see if you have him yet. You hear him breathe deeply so you move your hand lower towards his cock and RIGHT when you get there he grabs your wrist and quickly gets off the phone. He turns around to give you a warning look.

“Cariño…I told you not now. I promise I’ll be done soon.”

You decided to use his warning tone to your advantage and be a bit of a brat to spur him on. “But you said you would be done two hours ago so we’ll see if you actually stick to your word this time.” You scoff and walk away smirking thinking he was going to follow you into the bedroom.

When he doesn’t you try and think of your next plan of action. You remember the lingerie set he got you on your anniversary, which you yet had a chance to wear-PERFECT! The man can never resist you in lingerie. You put on the gorgeous emerald green silk balconette bra and matching panties…at first you thought that would be enough but decided to add the matching garter belt and black thigh high stockings. You slip on your heels and head to his office. 

He hears your heels on the wooden floor. “I said I would be done soon, do you have no…” you quickly straddle him and start to kiss his neck. “….p-patience?” He clears his throat and quickly regains his composure.

“I told you I wanted to play but you never listen.” You say as you start to grind against him. He scoffs as you move your hands down his chest to palm his hardening bulge through his pants. “Mmm feels like you want to play too…”

“You’re being a very naughty girl Cariño…and you know what I have to do to naughty girls don’t you?”

“Maybe I wanted to be naughty” you say as you start to unbuckle his belt when suddenly he smacks your ass and picks you up to put you onto his desk.

“Okay I’ll play, but you have to play by my rules. Lo entiendes?”

“Yes…” you say basically out of breath

“Yes what?”

“Yes Papi”

“Good girl.” He slips off his belt and ties your hands in front of you as you pout at him. “Naughty girls don’t get what they want, they need to be punished. You’re not allowed to touch me until I decide you can.”

Pssh easy, you thought to yourself, sure you love touching him but if that was his rule for you to get fucked you’ll handle not touching him.

“and you’re not allowed to come until I say you can.”

“But Rafi that’s not fa-” He cuts you off by pushing you back down on his desk and drags you’re your hips forward as he sits back down in his chair in front of you. He takes off your heels and places your legs on his shoulders before lightly dragging his long finger over your silk covered core discovering how wet you are.

“Seems like you like being punished, you’re absolutely drenched”

He pulls off your panties and replaces his finger with this tongue. He starts slow and avoids where you want him the most. You’re starting to get frustrated and try to grind your hips down against him but he stops you and lays his arm over your stomach to stop you.

“Pleeeeease Papi you know where I want you.”

He drags two fingers down your slit and slides them inside of you, crooking them upwards and finally moves his mouth over your clit. He’s all over you and is going down on you like a man starved.

“This is hardly a-mmm-punishment. Fuck Rafi don’t stop” He kept his mouth on your clit, moving his long thick fingers to reach your G spot and when he felt you starting to clench around his fingers he stopped suddenly.

“Rafi no please, please I’m so fucking close!”

Rafael stood up in between your legs so you took it to your advantage and wrapped your legs around his waist and grinded your core against him to try to get some relief. YOU WERE RIGHT THERE! As soon as you started he pushed your legs off of him and flipped you over so you were bent over his desk.

He leaned down by your ear “What did I just say??”

“That i’m not allowed to come until you tell me to.”

“And what did you just do?”

“Tried to make myself come. I’m sorry Papi please continue.”

“Just when I was starting to take pity on you…such a shame.”

He finally pulls down his pants and grinds his now completely hard but still covered cock over your ass as he runs his hands down your body to torture you a bit more. He really was starting to take pity on you but you were so utterly sexy when you were begging for him.

“Please Rafi I need you, i’m sorry for interrupting you but I fucking need you inside me, please”

He laughed “Saying you’re sorry isn’t going to get you anywhere. You never listen, not when I tell you I need to work or when I tell you you’re not allowed to come. You just do what you want and think you’ll always get your way. It’s not going to work today cariño.”

You feel his fingers on your slit again before a large hand lands hard on your ass. Rafael usually smacked and grabbed your ass during sex but never like this. He had never spanked you before but you didn’t want him to stop. He spanked you again, this time on your other cheek. You pushed your ass towards him to spur him on and let out a moan when he spanked you a third time.

“Jesus you really like this don’t you? Tan son jodidamente mojado.”

“Yes Papi please” you moaned and looked over your shoulder at him. “I want more and harder.” 

“I told you, we’re playing by my rules today.”

Instead of spanking you a fourth time like you wanted, he pulled down his boxer briefs and finally thrusted into you but giving you no time to adjust. You both moaned at the contact as he grabbed onto your hips and pounded into you. After a few thrusts he pulled you up flush against his chest and removed the belt he had tied around your wrists. You moved your now free hand to the back of his neck and tugged on his hair. He kept one hand on your hip to hold you in place and the other he moved up your stomach to palm your breasts and quickly moved to your throat and lightly squeezed which put you right on the edge.

“Fuck! Please Rafael let me come for fucks sake”

You were both now on the edge, both panting moaning messes. 

“Look at me. I want to watch you come.”

As soon as you turned your head and saw the look of pure lust and desire on his face you came harder than you ever have in your life. Rafael was right behind you when he felt your walls tighten around him. 

The grip he had on your throat loosened and he turned you fully around to really kiss you for the first time all day. 

“Fuck y/n you’ll be the death of me…”

“What a sweet death that would be.” you say with a smirk. 

He picks you up and carries you to the bedroom where he thinks you guys are going to nap but instead you straddle him.

“Now its my turn Papi…”


End file.
